Yugioh The Machine Duelist New
by fssjshadow
Summary: Hey Everyone this is my written vision of my old story! With Arc V Rules and Solid Vision What if Jaden Yuki never showed up and Arron Ramsey showed? Meet Arron Ramsey the machine duelist and his journey! Meet Arron a berserk like duelist with a bad past and watch him change into a better person!


**Yugioh Gx The Machine Duelist**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Yugioh Gx or Yugioh Arc V.**

 **Note: Hello this is my rewritten story of Yugioh Gx The Machine Duelist but with a twist... It's with solid vision and rules from Yugioh Arc V. Yup I hope you guys with likes this :)**

Chapter 1 The Machine Duelist

Domino City. Home to some of the world's most famous duelists of Duel Monsters. It housed Seto Kaiba, CEO of the Kaiba Corporation. Seto Kaiba with the help with his rival Yugi Moto made a new style of dueling called Action Duels, which duelist and their monsters can become one and go around the duel field finding cards called Action Cards that can help them in the duel. It also housed Joey Wheeler, the seft-proclaimed 'Godfather of Games' and his best friend King of Games: Yugi Moto. The number one duelist of Duel Monsters. Seto Kaiba made the holograms so real you can actually ride and run with your monsters. The most famous duel of all time was Seto Kaiba riding his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon while fighting Yugi Moto on his Slifer The Sky Dragon ending the duel in a draw. It's also home to Kaiba Domo where students from all over were applying to go the place called Duel Academy. And our story begins here with a person named Aaron Ramsey.

A masked boy was standing in front of a dome looking place with people in front sitting with a desk in front of them as well. The boy was wearing a black coat with a red v neck shirt showing in the light. He has also a green ring on his right hand with a duel disk on his left forearm. The battle city duel disk was scrapped as having no value, Kaiba than made a new one. The main body of the new duel disk was a touch screen that shows your spell and trap card zone. Meanwhile somewhere else. A mystery figure was standing on a roof watching the boy. "So, son of Valon, the Armor duelist is finally trying to get into duel academy. My master would love this." The figure thought before a he disappeared. Back to the kid.

The kid was also wearing blue jeans with red runners on. He had green eyes with purple/red hair and it was short. The masked boy just walk closer to the place seeing people were in the front sitting by a desk, other people were signing up. He walked up to a lady who was sitting.

Greetings young boy. How may i help you?" the lady asked.

"I'm here to join Duel Academy." The masked boy said.

"Okay what's you're name then?"

"Many people call me the Machine Duelist but. My true name is Aaron Ramsey."

The lady took a clipboard and looked at it. A few seconds passed. "Here we are Aaron Ramsey is that you?" Aaron nodded. "Just head inside and wait for your name to be called." Aaron started to walk between people and they felt angry and he had black aura coming from him. You see Aaron only cared by himself and nothing else expect his father.

 **(A Few seconds later)**

As Aaron walked in the place was big and filled with with students and examiness around. People were wearing different blazers with the colours of red, yellow, and even blue. Aaron didn't care about the colours well not yet. He just ignored it and just continued to walk by people to find a seat. On the way there he spotted a duel. Between a boy about the same aged as him wearing grayish-white school uniform and dueling a proctor. The field spell was a ancient temple with ruins near them. The boy had a red duel disk with a yellow hologram blade displayed in front of the duel disk. On the field in front of the proctor were two monsters in defense mode. Gear Golem the Moving Fortress and Big Shield Garna. The monster opposite of them was a monster called Vorse Raider there was also a face down card behind Vorse Raider. The proctor had the same duel disk but with a red coloured blade instead.

"Alright new guy. Multiple choice; you have two monsters staring you down, do you A: Give up and cry, B Go find a action card, C go home defeated?" the proctor asked.

""I'll go with D: none of the above!" The boy said before he pressed a button on his duel disk. "I chose to activate my trap card. You see, with Ring of Destruction I can destory any monster in attack mode and we both take damage equal to its attack points, since we are both at the same life points I need this action card." The boy run towards a card on a table and grabbing and activating the card. "I'll use the Action Card called Ancient Healing." A image of a dying man on a table with a mage over him holding a book, with green aura around her. "This gives me five-hundred life points." Green appeared around the boy healing him.

A red ring appeared around the Vorse Raider's neck and exploded on impact.

Proctor: 0000

Boy: 0500

"Clever move. the proctor said. "Welcome to the Academy."

"Thank you oh wise Proctor." the boy bowed.

"Not a bad move, sacrificing your own life points so you can win." Aaron said to himself.

Up in the stands near Aaron, he saw three boys who wearing the blue blazers who was also watched the duel as well. "Wow, that guy's pretty good huh, Chazz?" the boy with blue hair and glasses said.

"Guess the rumors about him being some whiz kid were true, Chazz?" the boy on the other side said.

"He's a punk." The person in the middle called Chazz scoffed. "We went to Duel prep school for the past three years. We're ready for the Academy. These kids don't know what they're getting into. But they'll learn... the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way."

Aaron just gave a disgusting look to them before he thought "If they get into my way, I will crush their pride and dueling and make them cry." Aaron smiled in a creepy way since no one can see it with a mask over his mouth. He walked towards the seats. He then saw a short blue haired kid standing there. Aaron just glared away walking pass him and seating. The boy noiced Aaron and was trying to say something, "Um... hey there." Aaron heard him but didn't look at him. "Are you gonna ignore me too?" The boy looked sad before Aaron looked back and looked at him. Aaron sensed fear, doubt, sadness and somewhat lacking confidence. Aaron took pity on him he was like that a long time ago. "Trying but, you seem down I have to say." Aaron said in a coldy voice trying to sound normal. "My name is Aaron Ramsey or the Machine Duelist." The boy looked shocked and worried by Aaron's aura and voice but still said something, "My name is Syrus Truesdale." Arron just smiled again, even though no one can't see it, "Truesdale? I think I heard that name before." He thought. "Well did you pass Syrus?" Aaron asked. "Yea I passed but barely see I have a thing called test-" Before he can finished Aaron shot a glare at him saying be-proud-that-you-are-not-dueling-me.

The same boy who dueled earlier came and sat in front of Aaron and Syurs. Taking off his duel disk, "What kind of field spell was that?" The boy looked at Aaron who was staring at him with his green eyes, "Ancient Temple." The boy replied. "Who are you?" Aaron looked at him was a smile, "I'm Aaron Ramsey and if you get into my way you are going to be sorry." He sent a shot at the boy making him shocked, "I'm Bastion Misawa." Bastion replied, Aaron sensed a good duelist, smart, good hearted. Aaron almost puked at 'good' Aaron hated the word good since that day years ago.

 **"Can Aaron Ramsey Report to Duel Field 4"**

Aaron just smiled softy and begin to walk down the stairs pass Syrus and Bastion. "Looks like I'm going to be the best one here boys. This duel is gonna be a piece of cake!" Aaron said in cocky voice. Bastion and Syrus was shocked by his words. Bastion looked at the back of him, interested to see if Aaron was really good that he claimed.

 **(A Few Minutes Later)**

Aaron rose up from an elevated platform wearing a cloak covering his body and duel disk. In front of him was a guy who was wearing a blue blazer, with a duel disk that looked like a guitar. The duel disk was inside of his chest with the graveyard and deck slot. It was blue with the hologram in front of him it was flashing red and shaped like a sword. The person kinda looked like a girl even though its a dude.

"Alright, test time!" The misgender person said looking at Aaron very confidently. "So, son, your name?

Aaron just stood there looking at him with a serious look. All three of his deck's were lighting up with red/purple/green aura around them. "Just call me Aaron."

"Well Arron, I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, Department Chair and Techniques Professor here at Duel Academy."

Aaron was still standing there looking making this Crowler person feel uneasy. "A Department Chair? sounds kinda lame." Arron replied.

"Now that he mentions it," The boy wearing glasses next to Chazz said.

Chazz on the other hand was angry at Aaron "Who does this kid think he is? A person trying to look cool and act tough even though he is a weakling with no name here."

"This guy's got some attitude, huh Chazz?" The other one said.

Crowler just drew his first five cards while Aaron was looking around at people. "I will use this deck," Aaron took out a deck it was covered with green aura and he finally showed his duel disk. It was black with a touch screen, he then put the deck into the deck slot. He turned it on relieving a black sword hologram.

"Since I'm the student here, I will pick the field spell... SkyScrapr."

A dark city started to appear around the field, tall black buildings and they were lit with lights from the inside. The sky was dark with large lights coming from the roofs sending a beam of light into the sky. A moon was out as well.

"Duelists locked in battle..."

"Duelists locked in battle..."

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters..."

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters..."

"They storm through this field!"

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold!"

"Behold!"

"This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"ACTION..."

"ACTION..."

"DUEL!" They both shouted.

Aaron:4000

Crowler:4000

A snap was heard from Crowler`s fingers, action cards appeared about and burst falling all over the place.

"I'll start this duel off," Aaron drew his first five cards, looking at them was a smile, "I can just end the duel when it's my turn again. But I should just run and grab a action card." Aaron thought, "Okay I will end my turn here."

Everyone was shocked by his first move. Bastion and Syrus were baffled by his action. "Bastion why didn't he play any cards?" Syrus asked, "Maybe he didn't get a good hand and wanted to find a action card to help with him. But it's weird. I thought Aaron would be that kind of duelist that uses power and strong monsters to win the duels for himself." Bastion replied. Syrus thought for a second, "Maybe he just wants to see Crowlers power or he has a OTK in hand." Back to the field.

Aaron begin to run jumping and climbing around. Back to Crowler.

"Who does think he is! I'm no rookie!" Crowler thought while getting mad at his action from the field. "STOP MOCKING ME YOU SLACKER!" Crowler yelled. Aaron just smiled. "MY TURN!" Crowler drew his card, looking at his hand and smiled. "I will start of nice and easy for a duelist like you, I will play the spell card Confiscation!"

Aaron was on a roof near Crowler looking at him, "Confiscation? Let me guess you are gonna pay 1000 life points so you can see my hand? Fine then."

"It allows me to pay 1000 life points to look at your hand and toss one card to the graveyard." As he finshed, holographic images of Aaron's cards appeared in front of him. There was a monster called Psychic Armor Head, and a spell card called Armor Gravitation, United We Stand and two weak monsters Roboyarou and Robolay. "Why are you carrying around two weak monsters and three others that can't work with each other!" Crowler laughed causing blues in the crowd to laugh as well. Aaron on the other hand looked bored. "I will pick United We Stand to go to the graveyard." Aaron grabbed the card and inserted his card into the graveyard.

Aaron:4000

Crowler:3000

"Next I'll set two cards face down," Two face-down cards appeared in front of Crowler and he then took one more card and showed it to Aaron. "And last, but not least I play Heavy Storm! This card destroys all spell and trap cards on the field."

A heavy wind picked up and destroyed Crowler's two face-down cards. Aaron just smiled. "Can you just hurry up, so I can win." Aaron thought. "So you destroyed your own cards because?"

"Now, now, young scholar, you mustn't speak out-of-turn." Crowler countered as he waggled his finger. After that dark clouds began to form around his side of the field.

"So something is finally happening yay" Aaron said. "Whats with the dark clouds."

"Nothing's happening," Crowler said dismissively before adding, "Not yet anyway!" Just as he did, two yellow worm-like creatures appeared on his side of the field. "But that's about to change."

The audience was awestruck by the two monsters but Syrus was confused by the action. "Could someone tell me what's happening?"

"Those two trap cards that Dr. Crowler had out on the field were called Statue of the Wicked." Bastion explained as he observed the duel with Syrus. "It's a special trap card that creates a vicious monster token when its destoryed by a card effect. That's why he played Heavy Storm." Syrus just looked at Aaron who was sitting on a little roof trying to relax and looked really bored. "Aaron doesn't look like he is trying." Syrus replied. Back where Chazz and his friends.

Chazz was really mad at Aaron display in the duel. "What is he being so disrespectful in this duel. If he ever gets into this place even though he won't. I will crush him." Chazz thought and even kicked the seat in front of him making some people look at him.

Chazz had finally had it standing up, "HEY REJECT WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING YOU SHOULD GET UP AND DUEL SLACKER. YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE!" Chazz yelled, the whole place heard even Aaron. Some of the people started to boo and started to hate on Aaron. Aaron just got back up and walked towards the edge of the roof and looked at the crowd before he smiled.

"This duel is just a joke and a waste of my time," Aaron just said with no emotion in his voice, "I only duel for myself and that's all. My only goal here is to crush him and sent him packing and whoever gets into my way to the pro league, I will crush them with my nightmare style. Crowler doesn't even have fire in his eyes when he plays a card or in the duel yet." Everyone was just shocked by his words and how he said them with no emotion. Almost everyone started to hate Aaron and calling him he is not a real duelist but Aaron didn't care.

At the same time a blonde girl was standing with a short dark blue hair boy, the girl looked at the field, "This Aaron kid has a big attitude problem and treating the duel like if its just a joke." The blond was irritable by the kid. "This kid has a big problem but I do see the fire in his eyes though." The young boy said, "Zane are you sure?" Zane looked at her, "Alexis I think that." The both of them looked at the field.

This actually took Crowler by surpise before he began to scowl angrily at Aaron. "This kid thinks this is a joke! I will make him pay!" Crowler thought.

"NOW I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon my Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode!" In place of Crowler's worm-like creatures stood a gaint rototic monster that one could clearly see the working gears of it. Once again audience members were in awe of the sight of this monster. Aaron looked shocked.

(Ancient Gear Golem/Level8/Earth/MachineType/Effect/Atk:3000/Def:3000)Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.

'Now, now, I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler said sarcastically towards Aaron.

Aaron was shocked but went back to his normal state. "Finally again you summoned something that looks kinda cool even for me." Aaron said that last part to himself not wanting people to hear him.

"NOW my, Golem attack Aaron with Mechanized Melee!" His Ancient Gear Golem's red mono-eye glowed slightly before pulling back its fist and sucker-punched Aaron point blink causing Aaron to fall backwards rolling over the ground before stopping and getting back up. "Shit I forget to use it." Aaron thought, holding the action card he had on him.

Crowler: 3000

Aaron: 1000

Aaron went on his back looking at the moon with a somewhat sad look, "Why do I act like this dad? Why can't I be nice to people and show that I can be happy." Aaron thought. Bofore he got back up and looked around.

"Are you done now? I want to end this." Aaron said.

This actually took Crowler by surpise before he began to scowl angrily at Aaron. "Doesn't he take a hint? He will not be permitted to pass this exam!" He cursed mentally, "And he will certanly not make a mockey of my deck!"

Aaron just drew his card and smiled "Looks like I just won." He thought. Time to amaze people with this monster. "I will summon my Psychic Armor Head in attack mode." A blue machine helmet appeared in front of Aaron before it flew up into the head and landed itself on Aarons head making him wearing it.

(Psychic Armor Head/Level4/Earth/MachineType/Effect/Armor/Atk:0000/Def:0500) During your Draw Phase, you can add 1 Armor monster from your Deck to your hand instead of conducting your normal draw. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. This card cannot attack. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)

Everyone was shocked by this monster, "What kind of card is that." Crowler thought before he looked at Aaron who was smiling.

"Next I will active my spell card Full Armor Gravitation." A image of a blue machine suit coming together to become one. "With this I can take the top ten cards from my deck and special summon as many Armor monsters as possible from among those cards, in the order they were picked up, then remove the remaining cards from play." Aaron took the top ten cards and picked four monster cards. "I will special summon my Active Guard, Big Bang Blow, Over Boost and my Jet Gauntlet."

All four armor pieces appeared in front of him before all of them flew toward Aaron. The chest part went over his chest and back, it was Active Guard. A right piece of armor went over his right arm covering it all, it was Big Bang Blow, Machine armor parts went over his both legs, it was Over Boost and finally a left piece of amor went over his left arm it was the last piece called Jet Gauntlet. When it was done Aaron looked like a machine monster.

(Active Guard/Level4/Earth/MachineType/Effect/Armor/Atk:0000/Def:2500) This card gains 500 DEF for each Armor Monster you control. If you would take battle damage you can activate this card's effect: You take no damage this turn. If you use this effect, destroy this card during the End Phase. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor Monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor Monster you control.)

(Big Bang Bow/Level4/Earth/MachineType/Effect/Armor/Atk:0000/Def:0000) If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard while you control 2 or more monsters, inflict damage to each player equal to the total ATK of each monster they control. After that, destroy all monsters on the field. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)

(Over Boost/Level4/Earth/MachineType/Effect/Armor/Atk:0000/Def:1000) Armor Monsters you control can attack your opponent directly. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor Monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor Monster you control.)

(Jet Gaunlet/Level4/Earth/MachineType/Effect/Armor/Atk:0000/Def1500) If this card battles an opponent's monster, you can destroy both monsters at the start of the Damage step, without applying damage calculation. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor Monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor Monster you control.)

Everyone was stunned.

"Next I will finsh this duel off once and for all." Aaron declared, he begin to run towards Crowler and his monster at full speed. "I attack with my right fist Big Bang Blow." Aaron was getting faster and faster, Crowler on the other hand was smiling "Bring your monster on with zero attack points." Aaron got closer before he jumped high in the air facing his monster face to fist. Aaron punched it with full force, Aaron right armor piece exploded on impact causing Aaron to fall backwards.

"Since you are taking 3000 points of damage you lose Aaron." Crowler laughed.

"At the same time I use my Big Bang Blow effect from the graveyard, when it is destroyed and I have more than two Armor monsters on the field both players take damage to each monster they have since all of my monsters have zero attack we would both take 3000 points of damage. But I will use my Active Guard effect to save me, when i'm gonna take battle damage I can negate it for me but not to you sorry." Aaron did a spin in the air before he landed on his both legs laughing and smiling.

Wait Time Out!" Crowler cried, but it was didn't stop Acient Gear Golem exploded and crashing on top of Crowler making him cry like a girl.

Crowler: 0000

Aaron: 1000

"This was to easy and the duel was just a joke." Aaron proclaimed while smiling.

As the holograms faded, a lot of people were actually stunned to see Aaron beat the teacher in a duel, while the said teacher used his own deck. Crowler was aghast at this whole thing. He been beaten by a kid that showed out of nowhere with cards that no one ever seen before and had the worst attitude. Everyone immediately started to boo and started to hate again like before. Expect for Syrus and Bastion and even a few people.

"Impossible," He seethed, "There's no way this delinquent could've beat me!"

Up in the stands Chazz was pissed off as ever, "How can someone like that wins and now his in! He is a monster."

Aaron was just standing there with his hair over his eyes, a tear came from one of his eyes dropping in front of him. Before he looked up his eyes were red with angry, "I will make everyone pay here." He said.

 **Chapter 1 is finished! So far I kinda like this version more than my other one that I made. Chapter 2 is going to be slow. Yea I made Aaron in this story a lot darker, I wanted to try a dark person with a bad past kinda character. I probably used some words from my other one and misspelled some.**

"

"


End file.
